Benny Friedman
He got Roger, thinking he was a "gecko". Along with being Amy Dehauntedo's rival, on account that he's leader of the Goblin Scouts of New York City, Benjamin Quigley Friedman (he hates his middle name, not only because it sounds funny, but he knew it either means "maternal side of the family" or "he who's appearance is untidy" ever since he looked it up... even for a four year old with a gifted mind, it was insulting!) is the very "human relative" of Roger the alligator since they were both little. Being the youngest in such a large family, he gained the skills of high intellect by over-exposer to culture (Francine, the eldest, plays Wagner (pronounced Vaugner), Beethoven, and Mozart on the piano, Wilma is into Shakespeare and other classic playwrights, Victor has been reciting traditional vows and rituals during his Goblin Scout days, and Ruth let her little brother help with her "a hand" with her "masterpieces" even though she never lets anyone else touch the paint but her own brush.) and facial expressions. Unaware of his talent at the time, he assumes at the age of five that he has the ability to "read minds", and uses it to earn a few coins on the coast while visiting his Grandma, and he was rivaled only to "normal" neighbor kids with a typical lemonade stand... that is when he found he had a knack for sabotage. His grandma told him to play in the wilderness (after losing his "Psychic" money to pay for the damage) to stay out of trouble, and that is were he met a "gecko" that was just hatching from his egg. Figuring it was an orphan, Benny took the baby home with him when returning to New York, and named it "Roger", after the Jolly Roger, as a reminder of the act of "piracy" he committed that brought them together. Two years pass, and that was when the met Amy, and at the sound of how she laughed at young Benny and told him that Roger is a 'gator, not a gecko, it was love at first fight! Benny wasn't sure if his "first crush" noticed or not the following year, but he saw Roger and Duchess Lucinda (Amy's new lemur) sneak out while "the grown-ups talk", and though he can't understand a word they said (or, as it sounds sometimes from Roger, sang), Benny can tell the two animals liked each other very much, though with animals it was easier to doubt his "telepathic" trait. A month after Roger and his new friend first met, however, Benny was finding that Roger was getting large for a gecko, and growing fast! What's more, he found Roger, though as gentle as any gecko, was starting to act odd, as he preferred swimming to climbing trees, and Benny didn't want to risk keeping his lizard friend in the bathtub, least his family should see him (yes, Roger was a secret pet)! After doing some research, unaware he was even able to read (especially since most of the books had scientifically accurate pictures), it dawned on Benny that Amy was right... Roger is, indeed, an alligator. He was worried about what his family would do to them both if they find out he snuck an alligator home from Florida, but then the young Goblin Scout remembered hearing stories about castles that kept crocodiles in the moat. Figuring that gators are like crocs, and the sewer is like a moat, Benny gave an apologetic goodbye to Roger... and flushed him down the toilet (he told Amy and Duchess, who caught him in the act, that Roger was dead). Four years pass, and after a long time pestering Amy and the other Brownie Scouts, he and the other Goblin Scouts were treated with a trip to Central Park Zoo, which had a new alligator exhibit... and Benny recognized the large creature in the water as his own baby-boy, Roger! Aside whispering the large lizard's name (and Roger resighting his, little did he know), the moment between them was silent, yet heartfelt. Benny longed to hold Roger again, but that wasn't even necessary anymore. Happy as he was, he never told anyone, not even the Dehauntedo family and their lemur... imagine the look on his face if he learned Duchess found out for herself joining the zoo! Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Character Category:MysteryGirl's World